Le labo des alchimi-tortionnaires
by Anil Gawyn
Summary: .Noob. Dans un monde où Horizon n'est plus un jeu, la Coalition, l'Ordre et l'Empire se livrent une guerre sans merci. Mais que se passe-t-il quand les prisonniers de cette dernière faction sont torturés par simple amusement par deux alchimistes lâches et fourbes? Une série de Oneshots gores et malsains sur les morts violentes de plusieurs membres de l'Ordre et de la Coalition.
1. Dark Avenger: Injection létale

Les sangles. Ces foutues sangles. Bartémulius et Nostariat qui l'observent. Comme un lapin en cage. Son torse et son ventre en sang. Découpés. Déchirés. Recousus. Leurs outils sur un chariot. La table de dissection. Dissection sur un être vivant. Vivant. Opération sans anesthésie. Le sang sur le sol. La table. Les mains. Les vêtements. Les os. Exposés. Visibles. La souffrance. Omniprésente. Le froid. Le désespoir.

«Je crois qu'il n'y a plus rien à en tirer.»

La seringue. Le poison. La seringue qui passe d'une main à l'autre.

«Le mieux c'est de s'en débarrasser avant que le corps ne pourrisse et n'empeste tout l'atelier… »

Le liquide. Transparent. Epais. Qui monte dans l'aiguille.

«Bartémulius tiens-lui la tête, il va sûrement bouger.»

L'aiguille. La folie. Il veut se battre alors qu'il ne peut plus. La pointe perce la peau du cou.

«Voilà, reste tranquille.»

Le poison remonte les veines. Inonde les poumons. Bouche le cœur. Empoisonne le cerveau.

«Là, c'est finit.»

La douleur s'amplifie. Les tempes font mal. Atrocement. Le cœur s'arrête. Il suffoque. Suffoque. Tout se trouble. Tout tourne. Le cœur s'est arrêté. Douleur. Effroi. Folie.

Souffrance. Black-out. Décès.

«Ça y'est.»

Un autre cobaye à la poubelle.


	2. Nazetrîme: Eléctrocution

Elle était trempée, grelottante et tétanisée. Qu'avait-elle fait pour mériter ça?! Depuis quand l'Empire était-il aussi cruel avec ses prisonniers? Bartémulius repartit par où il était entré, emportant avec lui les seaux d'eau vides. D'une main tremblante, elle effleura l'étrange collier en argent qu'elle autour du cou. Il était relié au mur par deux câbles et vibrait doucement de temps à autres.

C'est alors qu'une décharge électrique aussi soudaine que violente secoua son corps tout entier. Elle poussa un cri strident alors que son corps était pris de spasmes incontrôlables et se tordit de douleur sur le sol humide. Le courant diminua peu à peu au bout d'interminables secondes, laissant Nazetrîme tremblante et respirant avec difficulté.

«Pitié… Arrêtez… Pit- AAAAH ! AAAAAH ! PITIE !»

Nouveau choc, plus puissant encore. Le corps prit de soubresauts et de spasmes. Les cris, les pleures, la douleur. Le cou brulé et en sang.

Pendant des secondes. Des minutes. Une heure entière.

Et enfin, dans un cri déchirant, le cœur malmené de la cartomancienne s'arrête. Les chocs suivant sont inutiles, incapables de le faire repartir.

Bartémulius sort son calepin et prend note.

«L'expérience est concluante.»

Un autre prisonnier trop exploité.


	3. Précieux: Privation des sens

«Pitié… Pitié…»

Sa tête penchait sur le coté, son nez en sang brisé et déchiqueté de l'intérieur déversant un flot d'hémoglobine incontrôlable. Bartémulius déposa les deux drilles mécaniques usagées sur un plateau tandis que Nostariat en tirait deux autres, neuves et plus fines de sa besace.

«Je vous en supplie… Arrêtez… »

Bartémulius émit un ricanement sinistre.

«''Les ennemis de l'Empire doivent périr !'', sans exceptions. Mais notre devise ne précise pas comment.»

Il saisit une drile et la poussa lentement dans le conduit auditif de gauche tandis que Nostariat s'occupait de celui de droite. Les pleures du mage redoublèrent lorsqu'il comprit ce qui l'attendait.

«Non, pitié! Pitié! Arrêtez! Pas ça! Arr- AAAAAAH!»

Les driles lui déchiquetèrent les tympans et l'intérieur des oreilles avec une extrême cruauté. Précieux sursauta à plusieurs reprises en hurlant de douleur, privé de son ouïe. Il fut incapable de retenir ses larmes tandis que les deux tiges de métal étaient arrachées de ses oreilles. Sa tête était comme sur le point d'éclater, sa vision troublée par la douleur. Bartémulius et Nostariat discutaient paisiblement en fouillant dans une caisse à outils. Précieux pencha lentement sa tête légèrement sur le coté, laissant une cascade rouge déferler de son oreille.

«Pitié… Tuez-moi… Achevez-moi…»

Il n'entendait même plus sa propre voix. Bartémulius ne se donna pas la peine de répondre et approcha une petite machine rectangulaire des yeux du mage. Celui-ci voulu reculer sa tête mais Nostariat le tenait fermement en place. La machine comportait un trou pour chaque œil et fut pressée contre son visage de manière à garder ses paupières largement ouvertes.

«Je vous en supplie… Pitié-»

Il eu à peine le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une puissante lumière pourpre jaillit de l'appareil directement dans ses rétines. Il pouvait sentir ses yeux _bouillirent_ dans leurs orbites et hurla de terreur en tentant désespérément d'échapper à ses tortionnaires. La machine ne fut retirée qu'au bout d'interminables minutes de tortures, alors que les deux globes avaient sévèrement brûlés. Précieux avait perdu la vue et n'était même plus capable de pleurer tant la douleur était intense. C'est à peine s'il réagit lorsqu'une large pince rouillée fut forcée dans sa bouche. Elle se referma allègrement sur sa langue et le muscle fut alors violemment arraché, causant une grave hémorragie.

Tandis qu'il se vidait de son sang, Précieux sentit qu'on lui injectait différent produits. Ses nerfs étaient en train de lâcher un-à-un, achevant lentement sa souffrance. Il perdit connaissance avant de finalement passer l'arme à gauche, sous le regard de Bartémulius et Nostariat.

Un autre jouet cassé.


	4. Maître Zen: Noyade

Le mage posa ses mains sur la paroi en verre du cylindre avec une certaine inquiétude et observa les alentours. Où les autres avaient-ils été emmenés? Qu'est ce qui allait leur arriver? Une silhouette se déplaça dans l'obscurité un peu plus loin.

«Hé! Vous là! Faites moi sortir!»

Sa voix ne fit que rebondir contre le verre.

«Qu'est ce que vous avez fais aux autres membres de ma guilde?! Répondez!»

La silhouette l'ignora et se dirigea vers un large panneau de contrôle.

«Où sont Nazetrîme,, Elyx et Valentin?! Qu'est ce que vous leur avez fait?!»

Bartémulius soupira et releva la tête un instant.

«La cartomancienne est morte. En ce qui concerne les deux autres, il nous faut encore l'accord de Keynn Lucans quand à nos expériences.»

Maître Zen ne répondit rien et posa son front contre le verre. Il écrasa une larme et exhala longuement.

«… Qu'est ce que vous lui avez fait?... Comment est-elle morte?...»

Le sourire de Bartémulius s'élargit considérablement.

«Comme tout le monde ici; dans les affres de la douleur.»

Le mage n'eu pas le temps de répondre car le haut du cylindre se mit à vibrer. De l'eau claire se déversa en quantité le long de la paroi et Maître Zen fut bientôt submergé jusqu'aux chevilles. Une vague de colère éclata dans son esprit.

«Quoi, c'est ça?! De l'eau?! C'est comme ça que vous allez me tuer?! Vous avez assassiné Nazetrîme et maintenant vous aller me noyer, c'est ça?!»

Le liquide grimpait rapidement et atteignit ses genoux en un rien de temps. Bartémulius le regardait frapper des poings contre le verre et se briser les mains avec un large sourire qui traduisait le sadisme en train de fleurir en lui. Il augmenta le débit d'eau en ricanant.

«Allez-y! Tuez-moi! Noyez-moi! Elyx et Valentin nous vengerons tout les d-»

Il dut se soulever pour se maintenir à la surface. Il n'y avait plus que quelques centimètres entre l'eau et le haut du cylindre. Le mage poussa un dernier cri.

«L'ORDRE NOUS VENGERA!»

Il fut alors complètement submergé et se débattit comme un fou en tentant de soulever le couvercle. Bartémulius se délecta du spectacle en silence, empli d'une joie malsaine. Le mage se tordit de douleur alors que l'oxygène lui manquait. Ses poumons se remplissaient petit à petit d'eau, ce que Maître Zen ressentait avec horreur. Malgré se vision trouble il put tout de même apercevoir deux ombres un peu plus loin; deux ombres qu'il reconnut comme Elyx et Valentin à genoux, les chaînes aux mains et obligés de regarder le spectacle. Il donna un dernier coup contre le verre dans un élan de rage avant que ses poumons et son cœur ne lâchent. Bartémulius regarda le corps retomber au fond du cylindre.

Un autre leader renversé.


	5. Meuhmeuh: Ecrasement

Neuf mètres… Huit mètres… Sept mètres… Le chevalier regarda avec horreur les deux murs se rapprocher inexorablement. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire pour les freiner; ni même les ralentir; et Nostariat ne risquait pas de le prendre en pitié. Elle observait la scène depuis une sorte de petit balcon un peu plus haut. Bon sang… Dire que lui et les autres avaient passés des années à servir Dame Gaea pour qu'au final elle les dénonce aux autorités de l'Empire…

Il se retrouva bientôt dos à la pierre, les deux murs s'étant encore considérablement rapprochés. Fanette, Kinginglish et les autres avaient été exécutés sur le champ, proprement, d'une balle dans la tête chacun. Lui en revanche avait été emmené avec d'autres dans cette étrange base souterraine pour subir diverses tortures et expériences. Il se souvenait par exemple d'une jeune cartomancienne enfermée dans une cellule voisine de la sienne et qui avait été électrocutée jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Des combattants de la Coalition avait eux aussi été torturés mais il n'en savait pas plus à leur sujet.

Meumhmeuh poussa sur le mur avec ses bras et sa jambe sans pour autant parvenir à le ralentir.

«Pitié non! Je vous en supplie!»

Nostariat ne répondit rien et augmenta la vitesse de rapprochement des murs. Le chevalier fut alors coincé entre la pierre et dut tourner la tête sur le coté. La pression grandissait rapidement contre son corps. Des larmes de terreur ruisselèrent de ses yeux fermés tandis qu'il sentait la douleur fleurir en plusieurs endroits.

Ses côtes craquèrent en premier en lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Des pointes osseuses trouèrent les organes et la chaire; du sang se déversa en cascade le long de ses flancs. Puis son crâne fut prit entre la pierre. Il le sentait se fissurer avec horreur et hurla de plus belle, agité par la terreur. Sa boîte crânienne céda dans un effroyable craquement et le reste de son corps fut broyé; écrasé entre les murs.

Nostariat prit quelques notes avant de tourner les talons et de s'en aller.

Un autre serviteur trahit.


	6. Elyx: Acide

«Vous les avez tué! Vous les avez tué!»  
Elle avait entendu Nazetrîme hurler et pleurer sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit tandis qu'on l'électrocutait. On l'avait ensuite forcé à regarder Maître Zen se noyer. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et Valentin, le guerrier incompétent qui faisait son possible pour la soutenir bien que leurs cellules étaient face à face et séparer de plusieurs mètres. Mais ses paroles n'étaient plus suffisantes pour calmer la rage de la druidesse. Les hurlements de terreur des autres prisonniers chaque nuit; la perte successive de deux êtres chères et la peur avaient eu raison de ses nerfs malmenés. Elle secouait les barreaux de sa cellule en criant sa hargne aux gardiens qui avaient le malheur de passer par-là. Malheureusement son remue-ménage avait attiré sur elle l'attention de Nostariat et ses fioles de mélanges alchimiques instables.

L'alchimiste s'approcha à grands pas de la source du bruit. Valentin la vit arriver du coin de l'œil et comprit immédiatement le danger qui planait sur la druidesse. Il voulut la prévenir mais il était déjà trop tard; Nostariat était devant sa geôle. Elyx se tut immédiatement et recula de quelques pas. L'alchimiste déboucha une fiole et fit lentement tourner le liquide qu'elle contenait.

«S'ils sont morts, c'est parce qu'ils n'étaient rien de plus que des scélérats; des déchets sans valeur. Ils méritaient leur sort.»

Elyx resta silencieuse. Valentin n'osa pas prononcer un mot, attendant une réaction de la druidesse. Celle-ci se contenta d'abord de baisser la tête en ignorant Nostariat. Mais l'alchimiste revint à la charge.

«Dans tout les cas, leur existence était nuisible au reste d'Olydri. Nous n'avons fait que débarrasser ce monde de quelques vermines insignifiantes…»

Elyx releva la tête.

«C'est pour ça sans doutes que l'Ordre n'a pas tenté de vous récupérer… Votre faction _sait_ que vous n'êtes que des incapables et qu'elle est condamnée à disparaître-»

C'en était trop pour Elyx. La druidesse, mut par la rage et son instinct de survie se jeta sur Nostariat avec un hurlement rageur. C'était le moment qu'attendait l'alchimiste. D'un simple geste du bras elle envoya une rasade du produit que contenait sa fiole au visage de la prisonnière. Celle-ci sursauta, recula et porta les mains à sa chaire que l'acide avait déjà commencé à ronger avec un cri strident.

«Elyx!»

Valentin se précipita vers les barreaux de sa geôle dans l'espoir sans doute de pouvoir l'aider. Il reçut une gerbe d'acide sur le bras et se vit forcé de reculer sous la menace de Nostariat. L'alchimiste s'approcha d'Elyx. D'une main elle la repoussa violemment en arrière afin de la faire chuter, de l'autre elle entreprit de lui verser le produit sur le ventre et les jambes. La druidesse hurlait et pleurait en tentant de lui échapper tandis que l'acide lui rongeait la peau, la chaire et même les os. Elle se tordait de douleur, se retournait sans cesse sans parvenir à calmer ses souffrances. Nostariat prenait un grand plaisir à regarder le spectacle. Elle déboucha une seconde fiole et s'apprêta à réitérer l'expérience lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre derrière elle.

«Non, pitié, laissez-là! Arrêtez-»

Valentin fut coupé dans ses mots par une nouvelle rasade d'acide au visage et dans le cou; ainsi que dans son œil droit. Il recula en hurlant de douleur et porta une main à sa figure brûlée. Nostariat pendant ce temps était retournée auprès d'Elyx. La druidesse gisait sur le ventre, respirant avec toutes les peines du monde. Nostariat entreprit de lui verser ce qui restait de produit dans sa fiole le long et dans le creux du dos, esquissa un sourire et repartit. Voilà qui leur apprendrait la notion de respect… Elyx resta allongée en silence, écoutant le bruit distant des pas paniqués de Valentin. Elle sentait l'acide ronger avec une lenteur effroyable sa colonne vertébrale.

« … Elyx? Accroches-toi et tiens le coup, je t'en supplie… Je suis sûre que l'Ordre va bientôt venir nous chercher…»

La druidesse esquissa un faible sourire, du moins autant que son état agonisant le lui permettait.

«Je… passerais le bonjour à Maître Zen… Et Naztrîme de ta part… On d-doit leur manquer-»

Elle sursauta et fut prise de violents spasmes et d'une quinte de toux effroyable. Valentin se figea horrifié en apercevant un liquide rouge s'écouler le long de son menton. Sa tête se souleva lentement puis retomba, et le silence revint.

«Elyx? Elyx, s'il te plaît, me laisse pas tout seul…»

Deux autres amis définitivement séparés.


End file.
